This disclosure relates generally to capturing video data, and more specifically to modifying capture of video data based on previously captured video data.
Increasingly, client devices, online systems, and networks allow users to exchange larger amounts of content with each other. For example, an online system allows its users to exchange video data captured by different users via client devices associated with the user. In a specific example, an online system may establish video messaging between a user and an additional user, allowing the users to exchange video data captured by their respective client devices in real-time or in near real-time.
However, when providing video data, conventional client devices require a user to manually configure video capture. For example, a user of a client device provides inputs to the client device to identify a focal point of the client device's image capture device, to specify a magnification of the client device's image capture device, or other parameters of the client device's image capture device. In addition to providing initial inputs identifying parameters of the client device's image capture device, conventional client devices require the user to manually reposition a client device's image capture device to different portions of a local area within a field of view of the client device's image capture device. Hence, a user manually selects and maintains content captured by a client device's image capture device that is communicated to another client device. While this dependence on user-provided input affords the user significant control over video data captured by a client device, conventional client devices do not allow a user to readily perform other tasks in a video messaging session while capturing video data via a client device, as the conventional client devices are unable to adjust video data capture as conditions change without receiving one or more inputs provided by the user.